The Grey Funnel Line
by Tardling
Summary: Spike, once more injured by his stupidity and hot headed-ness, (Is that a word?) finds himself wounded, and in debt to Faye, for once more, taking good care of him. A sad song, and simple gesture, leads way to betrayed feelings.


"Don't mind the rain, Or the rollin' sea. The weary night, Never worried me."  
  
There was silence, save her singing, a very soft, lilting tune, etched with an indescribable sadness, that in truth, was not her own. He wondered where she had learned such a mournful song, but he said nothing of it, as he listened to her, the gauze wrapped so tightly about the majority of his body, he couldn't move, or even dream of opening his mouth wide enough to utter something understandable. Once more, his spontaneity, and..well, stupidity landed him in a world a pain. But she was always there to take care of him. And for split second, he thought of what it would be like if she weren't.  
  
"But the hardest time, In a sailor's day, Is to watch the sun, As it dies away."  
  
It sent him into a sort of panic, that only he himself could recognize as such, and he thought of never hearing her voice again. Never hearing it sing it's sweet, gentle tunes, but she was here, and very slightly, he blinked his eyes open just enough to get a peek at her, as she read a book across from him, instead of laying her usual cards down.  
  
"It's one more day, On the Grey Funnel Line."  
  
Even though her eyes were noticeably glued to this book called, 'Jane Eyre' she continued her lovely little song, and every now and then would send a glance to him on the couch, or the empty door and stairs behind him, where he assumed to be Ed and Ein sleeping, as he could hear the little hacker's dire wish for food in her sleep. He would have smiled, if he could have, but, it DID hurt.  
  
"The finest ship, To sail the sea., Is still a prison, To the likes of me."  
  
The words seemed to dig on him, as they continued through the air, disturbing no one, but the singer as at times her face would twist with disgust if she went slightly sharp or flat. He never realized how much he had liked the way her nose wrinkled, or the way her eyebrows canted.  
  
"But give me wings, Like Noah's dove, And I'll fly up harbor, To the girl I love."  
  
He began to cough slightly, and cursed himself, as her voice emptied from the air, and she put her book down, pushing stray, and wet hair, as it was she had recently taken a shower, out of her face. She leaned over to check on him, and caught his eyes for a moment, and smiled at him slightly.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
He said nothing, but raised his hand, pointing to his mouth, and she did well, to remove the gauze from that particular area.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes." His voice was rough, and strained as he spoke. It was obvious at had been hours since last he had exercised it.  
  
"You know, Spike," she began, reaching once more for her book, and he caught a glimpse of the sparkle imbedded in her nose. That little diamond stud he had first seen weeks before, that evening, well, early morning he had found her in the rec. room, singing some silly children's song. (A/N: Read the story I wrote called, 'Your Average Woman', to understand what that means.) And, as he continued his thoughts, he missed what it was she was saying to him in her calm, yet annoyed manner.  
  
"Faye?" he asked suddenly, trying to sit up.  
  
"Shh..what?" She began to push him back down, and set a pillow behind his head.  
  
For along while, she sat beside him, watching him as he watched her, a soft smile on her lips as she awaited what it was he had to say, but, he remained silent.  
  
Spike, all the while, thought of all the things he wanted to ask, and say, and confess. That while ago, that evening they shared, where she fell asleep in his embrace, still hung heavy on his heart, and for the weeks that came after, he wanted nothing more, than another chance to hold her, and touch her face, and watch her smile because of him, but, he did nothing. He watched her instead, and did what he could to be her friend. His mind was over whelmed, and in a moment where he desired nothing more then her warmth and comfort, he gently slipped his hand into hers, and watched, as she smiled back, grasping it in a comforting fashion. However, he could tell there was more behind that smile, her gentle green eyes held an unsure twinkle, almost frightened, but she did her best not betray her emotions.  
  
"Is there more to that song you were singing?"  
  
Faye gave a gentle blush, and nodded to him.  
  
"Will you sing the rest?"  
  
And so, she did, and he listened as her voice floated about him, the song driving into him more so then it should have.  
  
"Oh, Lord if dreams, Were only real. I'd find my hand, On that wooden wheel. And with all my heart, I'd turn her 'round, And tell the boys, That were homeward bound."  
  
He smiled to him, and rested his eyes.  
  
"I'll pass the time, like some machine, Until blue water, Turns to green. And I'll dance on down, That walk ashore, And sail the Grey Funnel Line, No more.  
  
It's one more day, On the Grey Funnel Line."  
  
And when she looked back to him, he was sleeping soundly, grasping her hand with a tight squeeze now and then, and Faye smiled.  
  
--*--  
  
Yeah, yeah. I know, pretty corny. Well, yeah. I don't own Cowboy bebop, never did, never will. So yeah, if this is meant to be a one shot, but I could consider continuing, if anyone would like. 


End file.
